


what bitter yet delicious wine, my love

by dietrick



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, love is difficult when you're a human sock puppet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietrick/pseuds/dietrick
Summary: it's a quiet night in, and love is dangerous when you're a telepath in a comatose meat sack.





	what bitter yet delicious wine, my love

“Mon chéri?” His tone is soft from where he sits above you. His hand combing through your hair, massaging your scalp. You’re resting your head on his chest, his other hand firmly in yours. It feels nice. Your couch isn’t small, exactly, but your legs are a tangled mess and the movie on your small TV a distant background noise. It feels safe.  
  
“Hmm?” You turn your head to look up at him, a content smile on your face. You bring his hand to your lips, pressing soft kisses to each of his fingers. “What is it love?”   
That’s a new one. A dangerous one, and maybe it’s because of the situation you’re in, or perhaps it’s true, but you find that you don’t care about the implications of it right this moment.   
  
Dr. Mortum’s smile is fond and soft as he cups your cheek. “So that is how it is? You don’t even know my name.” His smile is betrayed by the sad twinge of his words.   
  
“Nor you mine.” You retort, confusion clear on his face. You can’t help your smile, though it doesn’t reach your eyes. So unlike Eden. “But I don’t have to know your name to know _you._ Or the fact that I care for you a great deal more than is safe for either of us.”   
  
You know this will only lead to heartbreak for you both. You’re going to have to tell him the truth eventually. And even if the doctor forgives you… would things ever be the same? Could they? You find it increasingly difficult to imagine a future without the good doctor in it. You know you’re too close. But you can’t find it in yourself to regret what has happened between you. Only what might happen. You don’t want to hurt Dr. Mortum. That’s the biggest problem here, isn’t it? You’re beginning to put him before yourself. Because you… what? Love him? It sounds impossibly absurd. Worst of all, it sounds _real._   
  
Before he can say anything, you pull yourself up to meet his lips in a kiss. Chaste, at first. But it deepens fast, the good doctor clinging to you like a drowning man to a raft.   
Maybe you are. Drowning. Still, you smile into the kiss.   
  
When you part, breathless and red faced, there is a look of contemplation on Dr. Mortum’s face. He looks happy, you find. Something else just below the surface that you don’t dare to go swimming for.   
Your smile is growing possibly predatory, a little smug that you’re able to elicit such strong feelings in him. This isn’t just a game of manipulation though. This is real.   
You have to stop yourself from drowning in your own thoughts again, the feeling of his arms around you a lifeline.   
  
“I do, you know.” This is a bad idea. A very bad idea, but you’re just full of those today,  aren’t you?   
  
“What?” You kiss him again, just the briefest touch of lips to wipe the confusion from his face.   
  
“Love you.” You want so badly to see his reaction, but you bring yourself to look away. Embarrassed. Stupid. You’re a sucker.   
  
A hand comes up to cup your face, and you lean into the touch. He tilts your head to look at you proper.   
And when you meet his gaze, there is something in his eyes you can’t quite place. Something careful and unguarded. Something you don’t want to break.  
  
“Mon amour.” There is a smile on his lips. One you return. The kiss he pulls you into is passionate. Intense. And you find that there is nowhere else you’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a line from the song 'prick! goes the scorpion's tale' . very pertinent.  
> also my first ever fic! short and sweet, but it's still a learning curve for me :)  
> (i also don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so any mistakes are on me!)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Home-Brewed, Self Administered Poison](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378078) by [princecaviar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princecaviar/pseuds/princecaviar)




End file.
